The adventures and activities that come with being a gaurdian
by M'n'Mzutarians 4ever
Summary: One decision . Two Guardians .A whole lot of trouble . Follow Jack, Toothiana, North, Sandy, Bunnymund, Melody and Charlie as they try to come with wonderfully weird things that happen to you when you are a guardian .


**Hey Hey ROTG fans ! It`s MGS here ,this is a rainbow snow-cone and BunnyXOC and SandyXOC fanfic .Hope you like it . 3 Reviews or no new chapter . EVER ! don't make me do that K ? k.**

**all the characters from the movies or books belong to William Joyce and dream works .  
**

**any question`s just put it in your reviews and pm`s and for you Zutarians out there read my co authored fanfiction : Evermore. **

**Enjoy and no flames . Peace .**

* * *

**Chapter 1** **: Those wonderfully strange eyes  
**

"Mels ? we`re here . You okay ?"

Melody Yvette Martine Schirzo opened her eyes , and wished she hadn`t . They had just used her best friend Charlie`s favorite way of transportation , speed of light flying , to get to a place she had never been to , filled with people she didn`t trust or want to meet .No she was not okay . Her only comfort was that her best friend was their to help her . well , sort of . They stood in front of Nicholas `s workshop and Melody felt her stomach do flips .

When her loud energetic sweetheart of a best friend had teleported into the dance workshop she had been in , babbling about the guardians of childhood and an important meeting Melody had had no choice but to be dragged along .

For the embodiment of love and a short young woman about five feet tall .Charlie was fierce , and behind her petite Mexican features , short pink curls and pale pink wardrobe was a fierce warrior with angel wings that looked soft but could cut through steel and a wrought silver crossbow .But all in all Charlie was a sweet heart , innocent and lovable,after all you had to be like that when you were Charlotte Urania Penelope Iris Deangelos , or , as most of the world knew her C.U.P.I.D.

Was Melody nervous ? yes . Did she know why ? Absolutely not . Charlie gripped her hand and taking a deep breath they both walked in together.

* * *

Bunnymund was a warrior , a master with boomerangs and fists .He was the last of the Pooka`s , an ancient race of rabbit hybrid that were infamous for being masters at both candy making and war .He had face down a countless number of enemies

But this was his biggest challenge yet , when the man in the moon had suggested they get a couple of new guardians he had prayed not to have the groundhog as an accomplice since the portly old creature got on his nerves. The man in the moon had spoken after ten minutes of them arguing on who to add , in a silvery voice , for them to hold a meeting where they would invite every spirit in the earth to 'audition' to be a guardian , which they had all reluctantly agreed .

When bunny had arrived he had just assumed that he would talk to jack , tooth sandy and north , but the old man had shook his head and told him to go socialize . Which unfortunately meant listening to Summer rant about the ranges in temperatures and the cold .

He was brought out of his thought by Summer saying in a voice as cold as ice "Why is **_she _**here ?" Bunnymund followed her gaze and saw the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen .

She had flawless olive skin and jet black hair that hung loose around her shoulders . Her eyes were a clear dark pink and she beautiful almond-shaped eyes with a slightly upturned nose a full lips . She removed her winter jacket to show an asymmetrical hot pink top with musical bars and notes . Underneath it flared out a ruffled skirt with piano keys . Light grey tights and knee-high black high-heeled boots completed the outfits .

All in all , Bunny was completely stunned. But with a pang of regret he wondered why she would ever go for someone like him .

Then dark pink eyes met emerald-green and Bunny felt his heart beat like a jack hammer .

But then she looked away , blushing , and the moment was ruined .

Bunny sighed and wished the meeting would start soon

* * *

Those beautiful eyes.

They were an emerald-green. They were intense and deep .They made melody`s heart stutter .They belonged to the one man she could never be with .

She had been talking to Charlie when she heard Summers voice sizzle into her ears .When she and looked towards the direction it had come from she had locked eyes to the handsome rabbit hybrid that bore those intensively wonderful eyes. She felt her cheeks flush ,but then she remembered the curse she had that was the reason she had to stay as far as possible from E. Aster Bunnymund .

Sighing melody wished the meeting would start soon .

Thankfully her prayers were answered as north booming voice rang out , directing all the spirits to go to the dining room so they could welcome the man in the moon.

When all the spirits had filed in and quieted down he began "Welcome everybody , you waited long enough , may I present to you , Man in Moon !" North boomed and everyone looked towards the door expectantly .

Suddenly they both flew open to show a white-haired , blue-eyed tanned woman . She was smiling serenely and wore a long-sleeved fur-trimmed dark blue dress with silver lining and hair that was held up in an elegant braid

Melody frowned and wondered what the woman could possibly be . She had an air of superiority as if she was better than every one there , Melody despised that in a person and shot daggers at the new comer .

North raised a bushy white eyebrow and asked "And you are ? "  
The woman frowned " I am the spirit of the moon , my name is Yue and I apologize for being late , but now we must begin " North blushed and stammered " but we thought you were man . Now it was the woman's turn to blush " Well , nevertheless we have to begin the meeting, who wants to go first ?"

* * *

It had been more than three hours and Melody was giving iPods away for people to listen to , She wondered what they would ask her and bit her lip with apprehension . But then it was Charlie's turn t 'audition'. Then it was hers .

When she entered she saw a row of encouraging faces .

North was stroking his beard and smiling , Tooth was beaming and Sandy was showing encouraging figures .Jack Frost was grinning mischievously and the Easter Bunny was simply staring at her intensely with those gorgeous emerald eyes that she had seen earlier .

She was about to say something when she spotted Yue .Frowning Melody said "Um can I speak with the guardians privately please . Yue narrowed her eyes "And why is that ?" It was Melody's turn to narrow her eyes "Well for thing I don't trust you"

"And the reason for that is ...?"

"When I was reborn as a spirit you didn't tell me anything , just my name and I'm not any bit wiser because of it"

Yue blushed and tried to say something but was stopped by the Easter Bunny saying " Let the Sheila say what' she wanna ,we'll call ya when we' done " .

When Yue left Melody could have sworn she shot her give her a look as cold as ice . shaking that out of her head Melody turned to the guardians and smiled .

You were born to act Melody Yvette Martine Schirzo ! Show them what you`ve got ! said a voice in melody`s head that sounded suspiciously like Charlie`s .

North beamed back and looked towards a scroll near him before turning towards her again and asking "Now, we begin, what your name ?" Melody took a deep breath this was the moment of truce

"Melody Yvette Martine Schirzo at your service sir ." she took a little bow and earned a few chuckles .

"Now do you know what your center is and if yes what is it ? " Tooth's wing quivered with curiosity at this pixie like girl

Melody blinked and thought for a second "Loyalty"

Jack Frost grinned "ANd what does it have to do with childhood".

Melody looked into those icy blue eyes nd saw the child inside and knew that she could trust the teen with her life .

"more than you know , when I see a little boy or girl being loyal to their friends or staying true to their roots or any type of act of loyalty it fills my heart with joy because really a relationship can't survive without loyalty .Any kind of relationship whether it's romantic or not "

She said the last bit looking into the easter bunny's eyes trying not shiver with delight .

And then he spoke .

She was so busy listening to his gorgeous australian accent that she nearly didn't understand what he was saying .

"Can ya tell u' you' life befo' ya became a spiri` "

melody had been trying to forget these memories for so long she had almost succeeded . But now a dam in her mind had broken and they all came rushing back .

With a sad smile on her face , she began to tell them her story .

" I was born in the year 521 B.C. on the island of Crete to a noble and wealthy family but at the age of five my village was raided and I was captured and sold as a slave to a roman who lived in Corinth at that time ."

"From the very beginning I was extremely loyal , doing whatever he wanted just for the simple reason that he had taken me in .When I was nine we discovered I had an incredible talent at performing .From that day on the man I used to know as my father made work harder than a pack mule but I honestly didn't care . I made 'friends ' who treated me like dirt . I was too loyal to even dare think about saying anything . "

Then when I was 18 the biggest play ever thought of started casting . I wrote an original play for my audition and gave a copy to my friends trusting them not to use it .They auditioned and used it with nothing to showcase i ran away and when my adoptive father found out he was furious and sold me on the next slave ship that sailed to Asia ."

On board I made the first real friend I ever had , a little boy called Montitus and that`s how I died . there was a part of the boat that was very old and splintered and our captors used to punish us by hitting with some of the planks from their , Montitus was taking a nap and it began to break I pushed him out of the way and got huge splinters all over , I died from disease and blood loss and woke up in the middle of the Aegean sea without a clue of what who and where I was ."

"I realized after a long long time of searching and wandering through the earth that someone was needed to support the people who were loyal and I decided that I was going to be that person"

Finishing her grim tale Melody realized that her eyes were we with unshed tears and quickly brushed them away , but she didn`t need to , the guardians appeared to be very shocked and moved by her sad tale and it took a while for them to regain their composure .

Jack was the first to recover and asked heer "And that makes you how old ?"

Melody smiled glad to change the subject . "2,533 years old "

Just the a little blond boy burst into the room running and giggling , quickly followed by a brunette .  
The boys were quickly separated by Jack who sheepishly grinned at Melody and gestured to the boys . "Meet Jamie and Monty ."

Melody felt her heart jump as she recognized the little boy ; she had been to all 14 of his trumpet performances and loved each and every one of them .

She quickly floated towards them and kneeled in front of the blond holding out her hand " Hi my name`s Melody and I have am such a big fan of yours , I absolutely love how well you play the trumpet and ..well.. it`s nice to meet you " . They stood there for a moment looking into each other`s eyes trying to say so much but not finding the words to describe them .

Finally Monty grinned and , Melody squealed inside at the eight year old`s adorable bambi eyes. But as soon as their skin made contact a bright flash of light emitted momentarily blinded by the light and when it was over they were sparwled on opposite ends of the room .

Melody stumbled and noticed the guardians whispering among them selves , which wasn`t a good sign before Tooth looked up and hurriedly asked "Who are your helpers ... if you have any ?" .

Okay , easy question , smiling to her self Melody blew out three notes , a coral one , a mint one and a cherry red one , snapping her fingers as she did so . For a while nothing happened and then three animals burst trough the door . A sleek black cat with golden eyes , a cute little brown terrier and a light brown hamster who sitting on top of the terrier ,looking towards the guardians and seeming to watch them fr a moment they all nodded t melody and all changed into human :

An Asian looking woman with laugh crinkle around her eyes had clear amber eyes with slits for pupils and bold features as well as a slim figured hugged by a blood-red knee-length dress whose neckline was a very low and narrow v neck who went to flank Melody`s shoulder ;

A young man with pale brown eyes and light brown floppy hair who was wearing a rolled up checked shirt and a grey waist coat as well skinny jeans and converse leaned against the wall and grinned impishly .

The hamster transformed in to a very short woman , about sandy`s height , who had short and straight dirty blond hair and incredibly dark eyes who was wearing a lime green dress with a sweetheart neckline that ended in ruffles with a silver belt . She blushed as soon as she saw Sandy and , much like Sandy was doing himself , looked away bashfully .

Melody gestured grandly ,she was glad for their familiar presence and began to explain who exactly they were "Lady and gentlemen meet my loyal assistants Wassabi Fuji and Sashimi "

Seeing the guardians`s confused expressions she elaborated "They are all Japanese but were all exiled because of their originality in the fist century AD , Fuji here " she said gesturing to the man "Is gay . " Way to go Melody blunt much ? , she thought to herself.

North was suddenly very interested in his boot and Tooth was tomato red , Sandy still didn`t even look up and Bunnymund was lost , with his mouth gaping open . In fact , jack was the only one who remained normal nodding and gesturing at her to continue . "Wassabi`s father was framed of something he didn`t do ." The young woman nodded bitterly at the memory .

Melody finally turned to short little woman "And Sashimi here washed up on the northern coast and couldn`t speak their language and thus they discarded her , accusing her of being a witch. We still can`t figure out what language she speaks and she has been cursed so that any knowledge she has on how to learn or teach any language will disappear a few moments after ."

Sashimi nodded sadly and Sandy stared up ,his cute little features screwed up with rage .

"When I have too much work they help , which is most of the time , Wassabi takes care of the singing department , Sashimi is in charge of acting and Fuji takes care of dancing . We do our jobs well and keep the world inspirated ."

Jack nodded and smiled "Thanks Melody , since your`re the last one , we`ll say who the new guardians are ."

* * *

As soon as Melody was out of the room Charlie attacked her "There you are sweetheart how did it go ?" , then held her at arm's length and scrutinized her .

Melody gave her a sad half-smile "Well for one thing , I missed off the moon goddess ,touched a boy and caused us both to fly across the room and freaked out the guardians by telling them Fuji is gay sooooo chances aren`t looking so good ."

Charlie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by north`s booming voice ringing through some invisible mega phone "After long discussion we have decided new guardians are : Charlotte Ursula Penelope Irena De angelos and Melodia Yvette Martine Schirzo !" .

Melody couldn`t breath , the room was too small and her head felt fuzzy but Charlie seemed ecstatic "Mels ! did you hear ! We`re guardians ! I can`t believe this is happening we have to go see North and Tooth and Jack - Mels are you feeling OK ?!

Sudden strength overwhelmed all the other emotions Melody felt and she grasped Charlie`s hand and rushed over to the guardians and , before she even thought about what she was doing she went up nd threw her arms around Bunny , laughing and crying tears of joy at the same time .

She was a Guardian .She was powerful . She was Melody , guardian of loyalty .

* * *

**Hi guys ! Hope you like it ! **

**Please read , favorite (if it`s worthy of course ) and review ! 3 reviews or no new chapter . Charlie `s initials spell out cupid in case you haven`t noticed .This is kind of going to be a request drabble series so if anyone has suggestions about Bunny mun and Melody`s smexy adventures leave it in your reviews of Pm me ;) .  
**

**PS the next chappie is going to be the guardians interacting with a mixture of spirits so again , any requests leave it in your reviews or Pm (if ur ideas are chosen i will mention you in the next a/n)**

**M.G.S OUT.**


End file.
